Forgotten Date
by OccasionallyIWriteStuff
Summary: Ruby and Weiss head out on a dinner date. White Rose fluff ensues. One-shot. Future AU.


_A/N: Based in Funblade & Amipiai's future AU. Check it out on tumblr if you aren't already familiar with it._

"Ms. Schnee, someone is here to see you." Weiss's intercom buzzed angrily at her. "They don't seem to have an appointment but they are certain that they should be seeing you. Should I let them in?"

Weiss sighed heavily and placed a well-manicured finger on the respond button. "You know the rules Lily. No appointment, no admittance." How many times was she going to have to remind her of that fact? This was at least the third time in the past two weeks that Lily had entertained the idea of letting someone in without an appointment. If she didn't shape up soon, she was liable to be replaced.

"She seems very insistent ma'am."  
"I don't have room in my schedule for unplanned appointments and spontaneous activity. I will _not_ be setting the precedent of entertaining guests who refuse to put in the little amount of effort required to make an appointment. If we do it once, then everybody will assume that _they _can do it too; and that is an utterly repulsive idea." Weiss's words were sharp and curt. Her day had begun poorly and had only proceeded to get worse and she was in no mood to be dealing with Lily's severe lack of spine. "If I take this guest then we will have to cancel or push back the appointment with Beacon's Headmaster, the dinner discussion I'm supposed to have with the leader of the work union, and the board meeting later tonight." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head turned to look at the clock "Send her away and get my airship ready to head to Beacon."

However, there was no response from Lily. While Lily did have a tendency to cry when she was scolded a bit, Weiss didn't believe she had been harsh enough to warrant such a reaction. Everything she had said was completely true and logical after all. How could she take offense to that? Weiss assumed instead that she had let the unwanted guest through the front office. Another heavy sigh escaped Weiss's lips and she pushed her chair back from the desk so she could stand. The chair groaned a protest after not having moved for so long, but slid easily enough along the marble floor of the office. Weiss turned to the wall length window that was behind her and pushed her hands into the windowsill. Her back arched and her white shirt came slightly un-tucked as she stretched and a small gasp of relief even escaped her lips.

Her head turned back up and the reflection stared back at her from the window. Ice blue eyes. Snow white hair. Dark red tie. Pale twin scars. She had looked the same for about three or four years now. The only thing that changed daily was her wardrobe and even that was of little inconsistency. Almost always a red tie. Almost always a white shirt. Almost always black suit pants. Almost always suspenders. The only reason she ever felt the need to change her normal appearance was when a special occasion came about. Usually those occasions only consisted of days off or nights out, given that nobody she did business with really deserved the effort she would put into changing. Weiss turned her head back down to the window sill. She didn't want to be seeing the monotone in her face or life anymore.

A few very loud and distinct shouts came from the hallway but Weiss didn't turn to look. Now their unwanted guest was arguing with security. While it wasn't all that uncommon for this to happen, Weiss was still displeased that it had come to this. The shouting elevated in volume and Weiss could almost pick out the voices of her guards mixed with the third. It was a feminine voice for sure, high pitched and a bit whiny. Weiss couldn't help but to assume that it was some angry parent whose kid was injured and now thought that entitled them to complain to her. But it didn't. Especially since every dust product now came with a safety warning and disclaimer.

Weiss's hand moved to the scar under her left eye without her knowing consent. The transition from smooth, flawless skin to marred and hard flesh was jarring to say the least but that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered Weiss was the fact that she had escaped with so little punishment at the expense of another. She would probably have been killed if Ruby hadn't intervened, but Weiss couldn't help to feel guilty for what had happened to her. She shouldn't have been so _foolish_. She shouldn't have left herself open like that. She shouldn't have been exhausted. She shouldn't have let Ruby get hurt because of her. Besides, if there was anything that a Schnee hated more than being in debt, it was being _unable _to pay that debt.

Weiss fought back the feelings of inadequacy and guilt that tackled her as another shout sounded from the door. She turned and began walking to it. At this rate, it would be faster to meet with the women than to have security deal with her for all they're worth. Honestly, sometimes she wondered why she even paid people to not do their jobs. Weiss reached the heavy wood doors and flung both of them open; interrupting the shouting match with her own voice, "Ma'am. I apologize for whatever happened to your child but it is not the Schnee Dust Company's fault and you will not be compensated or be able to sue for compensation. Now please leave the premises or you will be escorted out by for-"

"Weiss! Tell these jerks I have an appointment!" Ruby's voice was filled with glee and pleasure at being saved. The girl's sleeves were rolled up and it looked as if she was about to start fighting. The two guards turned to look at their boss and found her in one of her very few moments of surprise.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Weiss quickly tried to regain her composure. "I thought you were on a hunting trip?" Her hands moved quickly down her shirt to try and flatten any wrinkles that had may have appeared throughout the day. She cursed herself for not having fixed the small bit that had come un-tucked, but fixing it now would only bring more attention to the problem.

"Did you really forget, Weiss?" The guards stepped back and appeared to dismiss themselves as they didn't want to intrude on a private conversation. Ruby ran a hand through her hair and pushed her sleeves back down. Weiss noticed that her aura was primed and she seemed ready for a fight, despite Crescent Rose not being present on her back. "I can come back another time if you like, I mean it's no real issue; we can schedule another time when you're not busy and I'm not hunting and we can always get new reservations and it's no big deal I'll see yo-"

Weiss held up her hand to bring a halt to Ruby's verbal sprint. "What are you talking about Ruby? We never had plans for today." Ruby's head turned downward and Weiss could feel her aura begin to recede back. "We have plans for next week Ruby." Weis crossed her arms across her chest. "You know you can't just drop by like this anytime you want. I'm very busy. Meetings to attend, dinners to organize, papers to fill out; you know how it is."

Ruby raised her head and forced eye contact with Weiss. "What's the date today Weiss?"

"It's the thirteenth of March Ruby. Honestly, you should start keeping track of time."

Ruby shook her head and pulled her scroll of her belt. She opened it and held it up to Weiss. "It's the twentieth Weiss. Um. We um. Kinda had plans…"

Weiss unfolded her arms and snatched the scroll from Ruby. In big, white letters it read the date and right underneath it was an event reminder for Ruby at five o'clock: _Third Anniversary Dinner with Weiss 3. _She looked at the time and snapped her head back up to Ruby. "Well, if we plan on making those reservations we had better get going." Ruby's face lit up but she didn't move to take her scroll. Instead, Weiss shoved it back into her hands and went to grab a jacket off of the hanger in her office. Ruby followed but at a much slower pace.

"I thought you had stuff to do Weiss. It's alright really. I understand. We can reschedule." Ruby had stopped in the middle of her office and was watching Weiss collect her coat and set her papers aside. Despite her attire consisting of only red and black and an absurd eye patch, she resembled a puppy who had been disappointed one too many times.

"Nonsense. A Schnee always attends important events." Weiss slammed a drawer shut that was overflowing with the new dust mandates from the government. "You shouldn't have to sacrifice for my carelessness, Ruby. You deserve better." A pang of guilt ran through her as she completed that statement and noticed Ruby re-adjusting her eye-patch. She turned back to the intercom system and pressed the communication button. "Lily, cancel all of my appointments for tonight. Something came up." Weiss began to walk away from the desk and towards her glowing girlfriend when she heard it call back a response:

"Right away Ms. Schnee."

* * *

The pair made their reservations at the Jaded Dragon with only a minute to spare. It was a high class fusion style restaurant that one of their old friends Lie Ren had opened as a way of steady and safe income when he wasn't hunting. Despite their connections though, it had taken several angry calls culminating in a threat from the head of the Schnee Dust Company to manage to obtain reservations for the twentieth. It had been an adventure parallel to any hunting trip either Ruby or Weiss had experienced, but the reward was certainly worth a bit more to the two of them than a few dead Grimm. The two had managed to secure a corner booth, away from windows and the prying eyes of the paparazzi, but not too secluded to make it look as if they were hiding. It was perfect for the two of them.

"I like your tie Weiss." Ruby giggled as she began to peruse the menu.

"Of course you do. You gave it to me." Weiss rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Ruby's boot with her own. It was a dangerous move, considering their last round of footsies had resulted in heavy bruising and a heated debate over self-control. Instead of responding violently though, Ruby just brushed her combat boot up Weiss's pant leg and returned it to its regular position. The action made Weiss wish she had been able to change into a skirt but she didn't mention it. Besides, if Ruby's hunting clothes were appropriate attire, why shouldn't Weiss's working clothes be acceptable? "How was your trip Ruby?"

"Same as always. Just a few beowulfs bothering a farmer near the edge of Forever Fall." Ruby grinned at Weiss. "They won't be bothering him or his sheep anytime soon!" Weiss knew that by a few Ruby meant, "twenty or fifty" and by, "bothering him" she meant, "they're all dead" but she decided not to scold her for her recklessness for not calling in backup for such a dangerous task. Instead Weiss just rolled her eyes and made a noise between a sigh and cough. Ruby looked up from her menu and grabbed Weiss's hand that had been resting on the table. "I'm alright. Don't worry about it."

Weiss looked up from her menu and eyed Ruby. It wasn't like her to give up the chance to talk about a hunting trip. She was usually a chatter box when it came to that type of stuff. In fact, Weiss had been counting on her launching into a full blown tale about beowulfs and nevermores to keep conversation lively. Instead, Ruby was reading the menu and fidgeting a bit too much to be acting casual. "And your eye?" Weiss probed.

"Ugh, Weiss we have been over this a thousand times. It's fine. It's been fine. It only acts up every once in a while and if you _gave me the medicine _then you wouldn't even be hearing about that." Ruby put her menu down and then moved to scratch beneath the patch. Before she could, Weiss slapped her hand away.

"Speaking of which. You'll have to come back to my house so I can put some on tonight before you leave again." Weiss tried to keep her eyes on the menu but she noticed Ruby's eyebrows misbehaving furiously, a bad habit she had picked up from Yang over the years.

"I won't be the only thing coming if you know what I me-" Weiss silenced Ruby with a slap on the hand and a not so gentle kick under the table as the waiter walked over. They both ordered, Ruby rubbing her leg during the process, and the waiter left them be. Ruby returned to her upright position, ruining the small view Weiss had been trying to stealthily observe in the process. "Ooowww. That really hurt Weiss. I love you but ooowww."

"You have been spending too much time with Yang. She's rubbing off on you, Ruby." Despite her sharp tongue though, Weiss leaned over the table and whispered, "Maybe I'll have to kiss it to make it better later hmmmm?" It certainly wasn't Weiss's best performance flirting wise, but Ruby giggled and took her chance to sneak a small kiss from the Ice Queen. The kiss deepened more than Ruby expected it too as Weiss pulled Ruby's head closer to hers. Neither of them brought foreign policies into the kiss, because of the setting and appropriateness of that kind of thing, but both were content to stay locked together as such for several seconds. Weiss broke the kiss and moved her lips to Ruby's ear, "I love you too." Ruby shivered in response and Weiss pulled back to her side of the table.

Ruby shifted nervously and fixed her collar of her cape, which had opened a bit during the kiss. "Uh, Weiss I have something to give you." She pulled a small box out of the belt on her skirt and put it on the table.

"Ruby, I thought we agreed on not giving each other gifts after what happened two years ago with the puppy." Weiss rolled her eyes and didn't move to take the box.

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen!?" Ruby huffed. "There was no way I would have been able to know that the puppy would do that. It's not my fault!" Ruby crossed her arms.

"I am not taking that gift Ruby."

"Please?"

"Will you start acting normal again if I take it?" Ruby gave a puzzled and nervous expression in response. Weiss sighed and began to elaborate, "You were silent the entire ride here and you didn't even exaggerate how many beowulfs you fought. You don't have Crescent Rose on you. You didn't kick me when I kicked you. Honestly, if I hadn't just kissed you, I don't think I would be sure that you _are _Ruby Rose."

"I'm just a bit nervous." Ruby motioned towards the box with her hand. "This one is different." Ruby looked anxious and was fidgeting, but Weiss took the box anyway, hoping that it would result in a normal night for both of them. She opened it and gasped. Inside the box, sitting on a bed of black silk was a pin. It wasn't any pin though; it was a pin of Ruby's family crest. The rose emblem was carved primarily out of white marble with the trimming done with onyx. The veins of the marble were perfectly intertwined with the veins in the onyx and it gave the entire pin the look that it was unified, instead of being made from two completely different types of stone. Weiss picked it up and studied it. There was no fake craftsmanship here. It was all genuine. On the back of the pin there was a simple engraving: _My Weiss Rose_.

"This is beautiful Ruby." Weiss was short on breath. Ruby had never bought anything like this for her before. It must have cost her several thousand lien and a few favors to obtain a piece of such immense craftsmanship and skill. Weiss unhinged the needle from its cradle and speared it through her tie, so that it was hanging right in the center. A white rose with a red background. "Ruby. I don't know what to say." Weiss moved her head up to face her girlfriend but she wasn't there. Instead only a few rose petals were hanging in the air.

"You could say yes." The voice was little more than a whisper and was located lower than Weiss anticipated. Ruby was kneeling next to the table. She had taken hold of Weiss's hand. "Will you, um, marry me, Weiss Schnee?"

"Ruby I-" The weight of the world hit Weiss in the throat and she choked on her own words. Who was this girl kneeling next to her? Was this the girl who had stumbled into her bags? Was this the girl who she had been so unwillingly paired with? Was this the girl who had awkwardly asked her out three years ago? Was the woman with the eye-patch and the nervous smile kneeling next to her the same dorky and childish girl who she had met? Could it be? Was that even _possible_?

Ruby didn't push for an answer but instead interjected her own thoughts. "I didn't want to get you a ring because of the paparazzi and I know you don't like that; and I didn't want to get you a necklace because then it wouldn't be any different than right now, and I figured that you're always wearing ties and suits so maybe I could get you something to go on your tie or suit and pocket squares are dumb because then you would just get it dirty and I know you like to roll up your sleeves so cufflinks were a no." Her eyes fell from Weiss's to the white rose on her tie. "So I got you that. I hope that's okay, because if it's not then we can fix it and try something else or we can just not get married or we can just-"

"Ruby." Weiss's voice was sharp. "You didn't even let me answer."

Ruby's eyes fell even farther and she began to resemble a puppy dog that had just been kicked.

"Of course I will marry you."


End file.
